


Is there a logic behind scarring process?

by Maikides_Anonpie



Series: From sunflowers to red roses [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sasori didn't sign up for this, and has thing for wounds, because why not, hidan is probably the fun parent, jashin has fight or fight reaction, jashin is cat, kakuzu and hidan are cat dads, so are kakuzu's hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikides_Anonpie/pseuds/Maikides_Anonpie
Summary: There was many rumors that surrounded Kakuzu Hoku-San's thin facial scars. Some say he got them in fight, some say that he injured himself.But you should just ask his friends, they would tell you the truth even though it sounds little ridiculous"He got them when he tried to give his husband's cat a medicine"
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Kakuzu & Sasori (Naruto)
Series: From sunflowers to red roses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836958
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one-shot was originally going to be on From sunflowers to red roses fic, but since that story follows more Naruto's and Gaara's life, this didn't really fit into it. And I really wanted to write reason why Kakuzu has scars in this universe. And Jashin as a cat. It was either cat or murder cult. And sorry if they feel ooc 
> 
> Enjoy

_There was many rumors that surrounded Kakuzu Hoku-San's thin facial scars. Some say he got them in fight, some say that he injured himself._

_But you should just ask his friends, they would tell you the truth even though it sounds little ridiculous._

_"He got them when he tried to give his husband's cat a medicine"_

* * *

“Zukkoku no! You can't eat Gian's food!" If someone had told Sasori ten years ago that he would be sitting in Hoku-San's kitchen while watching Kakuzu lecturing cat like someone would lecture a small child, he would have called them a liar. 

But here he was. Slowly drinking coffee and petting Jiongu (calmest member of this household) while Kakuzu picked a protesting cat and put him outside. 

"He's a problem child, isn't he?" Sasori asked teasingly. 

"We just ended his diet. Honestly I think he wants to die on overweight" Kakuzu grunted and then glared household’s largest cat Gian "And you should finish your meals you spoiled brat" 

She didn't seem to care about her owner's disapproval and continued to clean herself without care in the world. Until Atsugai, house’s youngest cat, playfully jumped on her and she started chasing him (luckily away from kitchen). Marine (Kakuzu’s favorite) instead seemed to realize her owner's distress and started to rub against his leg. After being picked up she started to snuggle him while purring loudly as approval. 

Sasori smiled a little for this but then decided to get straight to topic “So, what did you need me for? I don’t think it was eating breakfast with you while Hidan is away. Or pet Jiongu” 

Red-head was currently on vacation and had come to return the book he had borrowed, but Kakuzu who had day off asked him a favour. Since Sasori didn’t have anything better to do (a paint he ordered for his new puppet hadn’t arrived yet) he agreed. Although he still didn’t know what the favour was. 

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot” Kakuzu then reached something from cabinet “I need to give one of the cats medication, so I would appreciate a helping hand, since patient is quite difficult.” He put small bottle near the kitchen sink and from the shape of it red-head interpreted that it was liquid medicine. 

“I see, but I never told me your cats’ are difficult to give medicine” 

"Oh no, they're well behaving when I give them it" Kakuzu stated while gently petting Marine who just purred in bliss "It's their mother who gives me the headache"

"...Oh" now Sasori could see the problem. And like she knew that they were talking about her, Jashin walked in with her tail held high. 

She was Hidan’s pet (Kakuzu refused to claim ownership) and probably the most bloodthirsty cat that Sasori had ever seen. Jashin had gained a reputation from attacking fiercely against any animal that came to her territory leaving quite among of traumatized pets. On the bright side, there wasn't any big pest problems in the neighborhood. Downside was that people found some of her victims and trespassers from their backyard. He wondered how Jashin occasionally got pregnant since other cats feared her (and how the hell did her kittens grow up to be so normal?). 

But now she appeared to be like any other normal cat, jumping on the table after Jiongu left and asking Sasori to pet her with small meows. He hesitated for a moment but then gave in, slowly scratching her ears just like he had seen Hidan do. She let small purr of approval which wasn’t the same volume compared to if her owner did it, but red-head counted it as a win. 

"So, why does she need medicine?" Sasori asked while preparing to pull his hand away in case Jashin decided to use it as a chew toy. Kakuzu let Marine jump out of his embrace and poured another mug for himself "See the bandages?" Red-head peeked a little and nodded after noticing neatly wrapped back leg "What happened?" 

"She got into a fight with a neighbor's cousin's dog. Believe or not, dog got it worse. Need to give her daily doses so the wound doesn't get infected" he took a huge gulp from his coffee before continuing "Hidan was the one who gave it, but the director called him to reenact some of his stunts. He won't be home until tomorrow." 

Sasori nodded understandingly. Giving cat medicine alone was tough job, but giving Jashin the medicine was even tougher. What he had seen, she was pretty much a living nightmare when it came stuff like removing ticks or giving medication, well, except if you were Hidan.

Since this needed individual was doing whatever stunt performers do, she wouldn’t go down without a fight. And while Kakuzu and cats’ matriarch get along well enough most of the time (currently Jashin allowed him pet her since Sasori stopped) they had boundaries and breaking them ended in either losing favorite treat privileges or Kakuzu’s study room’s books flying. It would be better to help friend in need so at least his books wouldn’t suffer for nothing. 

* * *

"Okay...I guess I can help... but where's my protection?" 

"Protection?" 

"Kakuzu, I've seen this cat kill a raccoon, I will not come near it without some kind of armor" He gave Jashin a side glance who just stared back without blinking, tail slowly twisting. 

Kakuzu snorted for his friend’s dramatics and left the room for a while. Then he came back with two pairs of gloves. While he closed the kitchen’s door he started to explain his plan “So, when I get hold on her, you take this syringe-” 

“I’m not going to put my hands near this cat’s mouth” Sasori interrupted while standing up. He walked next to his friend and looked disapprovingly at offered gloves “And I’m pretty sure that I asked for armor, those things can’t protect me” 

Kakuzu rolled his eyes “Don’t be such drama queen, your task is easier. And isn’t giving medicine part of your job? 

“Anesthesiologists don’t just stick syringes down their patients' throats.” 

“Okay, I just tried to be nice. Honestly, no offense, I don’t think you can hold her down, she wriggles a lot” Sasori should had feel insulted since Kakuzu pretty much hinted that he was too weak, but he could see the point. He never owned cat, so he really didn’t know how to hold one in situation like this. Then again, he had never given medicine either. Honestly, he wasn’t the good pick for job like this. 

“Are you done spacing out?” Kakuzu asked irritably “Because we have to work quickly before-” 

Sudden growling interrupted them. Jashin had noticed the medicine and was now looking them murderously, tail twisting side to side. Last time she had that look Sasori witnessed her kill a freaking raccoon in cold blood (He didn’t believe Hidan’s claims about it until he witnessed it. And lost 100 bucks in progress). 

"So much for quick working” Sasori commented while feeling unusually nervous about situation. 

“I guess we have to improvise, I don’t know if it’s fortunate that Demon spawn rather fights than flees.” Kakuzu said while putting his own gloves on. 

Now Jashin hissed and fur on her back started to rise up. Oh boy, she was angry and knew exactly what they were trying to do. Surprisingly, Kakuzu just rolled his eyes “Yeah yeah, you won’t hesitate if we try anything.” 

Then he moved faster than red-head had ever seen him move and secured Jashin under his arms. And if she wasn’t angry before, she sure was now. Cat hissed and trashed but Kakuzu kept firm hold on her. He glanced his companion “So, your turn” 

Sasori swallowed a little and started to fill syringe. Usually he was rational and calm thinker, which made him perfect for his job at the hospital. But in this situation he wasn’t on his element. Sure gloves that Kakuzu gave offered protection, but they were also pretty clumsy and he couldn’t move his fingers very well. Despite this he reached to open cat’s mouth. 

* * *

Both of them disagreed on what happened next. According to Sasori, Kakuzu hadn't secured Jashin's back legs and she managed to scratch Sasori's unprotected forearm which startled him. Kakuzu instead says that Jashin suddenly let out huge screech which spooked the red-head. Anyway, it didn't really matter since the next events were pretty much following: Startled Sasori accidentally hit Kakuzu, who loosened his grip on vengeful Jashin whose claws were out and attacked the first thing she had on her reach: Kakuzu's face. 

* * *

  


"Hidan stop touching my cheeks, you're gonna infect the wounds " 

"Aaw but they feel so good, I didn't know you could look even sexier than before" 

When Hidan came home from his two-day work trip, he was surprised to find Kakuzu with bandages on his face. He had been ready to slaughter anyone who hurt his husband (with a souvenir wine bottle) until the explanation made him spent first minutes at home laughing his ass off. 

Now the couple was lying on their bed just enjoying the quiet evening. Or at least Kakuzu tried to, Hidan made it pretty hard. 

"There's nothing sexy about my wounds" Kakuzu replied in annoyance while pulling his husband closer "That Demon spawn is on thin ice right now" 

"You knew she hates taking meds. And I told you to take her to the vet, Yugito has done that shit before. You just tried to save money, didn't you? And seriously, instead of asking help from Shark or Konan, you ask Sasori? Puppet boy has only owned a pet rock and I’m pretty sure he killed it too." Hidan argued back while his husband just grumbled in uncharacteristic defeat. 

Still, they kept holding each other and soaking the warm that it offered. This was their comfort zone, where couple could just relax and show true affection, something that they didn't really do around other people. Hoku-Sans' just weren't really into that. Why would they have to proof anything to others when they knew exactly how they felt? Peaceful silence ended when Kakuzu shifted and glanced at the bedroom's mirror. 

"I look ridiculous...my colleagues are going to have a field trip tomorrow when they see me..." 

"Well I think you look hot. Maybe I should get some too, we could be power couple with hardcore scars" 

"Your job gives you enough injuries, there's no need for self-harm." Kakuzu grunted while his gaze turned to quite a familiar thin scar on Hidan's neck. 

Oh, how he hated that scar. It was reminder how close he had come to lose his husband for some stupid action movie (which was Hidan’s huge breakthrough on movie industry). Then again, that incident alongside Yahiko's death were reasons why he wanted to try fix things up with Hidan. Save the marriage that seemed to be doomed because of their stupid prides. And it actually worked out in the end. Now he couldn’t have it any other way. 

Hidan stayed quiet for a while but then continued "You know, I wasn't joking when I said they look good on you" 

"I know, I kind of realized it when you pounced on me after you finished laughing at my misery" not that Kakuzu complained, their reunion sex was always satisfying. He let his fingers roam through other's hair before continuing "And don't get too attached, they're gonna heal soon enough" 

"Aww man...well I guess we have to use the time wisely" Hidan smirked while taking Kakuzu's roaming hand and pressed kisses on it. Soon he found himself to be pushed firmly but gently into his side of bed. 

"I have a meeting tomorrow and I need all the remaining energy. And probably that wine bottle you brought" 

"Oh yeah, meeting with council members? Man, I’m glad that I’m not budget analyst, otherwise there would be a fucking massacre on city hall” 

Kakuzu smiled a little at his husband’s comment "You wouldn’t last a week. But...It’s not like I hate my job, their self-centeredness just gives me a headache. Why would they want reconstruct city hall’s west wing which is in good condition while health department needs funding? And why do I have to always sit there when they all just slowly turn into screaming monkeys? Last time they started arguing who stole Mr. Karatachi’s sandwich. I will probably survive only if I'm drunk enough” 

Hidan grinned playfully while leaning on his arm "Don't worry, hard part will be over soon. Before you even realize it, both of us will be enjoying our retirement days. We could even move to countryside. Just two of us complaining about youngsters these days and raising our kids in peace" 

"Hidan we don't have kids" 

"Yes we have, I think they remind us of their existence soon enough" 

  


He was quite right. After few moments of peacefulness, they heard a loud meowing chorus behind the closed bedroom door. _'Oh yeah, those children.'_ Kakuzu thought while getting out of bed, muscles aching a little from earlier actions. 

What he saw was five very hungry black and white cats who demanded answers to why their meal was late. Wait...five? After counting he realized that their matriarch was missing. 

And he hadn’t locked his study room today "...Fuck" 

Soon there was sound of objects crashing to the ground. Hidan walked casually past him towards the noise and soon he heard a familiar (and disturbing) sing song voice “Aww honey, you can’t do that, now come on, come to papa. Yes, good girl, aren’t you a good girl? Yes you are, yes-” 

Kakuzu heard enough and started walking towards kitchen hungry pack of cats behind him. 

* * *

Soon after he had fed all of them (and made sure that Zukkoku didn't eat others' food) Hidan came down with Jashin in his arms. He could swear that demon spawn was glowing, completely different from usual beast who took joy in hunting local animals. 

“Your books are fine” Hidan stated while he sat down Jashin still nesting on his lap. 

“Good...by the way you still need to replace that book she dropped and destroyed.” 

“What? Why do I have to do it?” 

“She’s your cat, your responsibly Hidan.” He took sip from his tea (it was night so coffee wasn’t good idea)” Though honestly, I wonder why demon spawn always chooses my study room when she’s mad, it’s not like only place where I keep my things” 

“Aw she’s not mad Kuzu, just really playful” 

“Playful my ass. You didn’t do your usual ritual-” 

“I don’t do rituals!” 

“-Yes you do Hidan, first thing you do after coming home is shower all our cats with affection, Demon spawn foremost. Today you just dragged me on bedroom and she wended her anger for it. Just like she always does and I’m pretty sure that we have discussed this before.” 

Hidan looked thoughtful. "I guess you have a point" he lifted Jashin and took a stern voice "You seriously need to get your act together- _aww,_ are you tired honey?" Hidan's stern tone melted when she let out adorable yawn and was soon coddled again "Wasn’t that just cutest fucking yawn Kuzu?" 

"...Marine's is cuter," Kakuzu sighed, realising that it was no use to continue the topic when his husband got lost in the cat world. Especially when Jashin's offspring also started to demand attention from their other owner. He stealthy took picture of Hidan accepting his fate and laid on floor to have bonding time with cats. It was always oddly cute to see. 

_‘I can talk to him later...then again, Demon spawn is getting older. She won’t be here taking her anger on my books more than few years most likely...Oh_ _Hidan_ _is_ _gonna_ _be so heartbroken then. Maybe I should start saving money for his dream vacation when that happens. Good thing pay is good, oh crap the meeting, what council members are_ _gonna_ _say when they see me? Should I wear a mask? Well at least cat scratches fade in couple of days...’_ Kakuzu was lost in thought while Hidan suffered (enjoyed?) the weight of five cats on him while Jashin gently groomed his hair. Yeah, things were pretty good. 

But the things didn’t really turn out the way Kakuzu thought they would. The wounds left him thin scars, much to Hidan's delight. And Jashin lived to be 30 years old, much to Kakuzu’s horror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff  
> -Sasori is both an anesthesiologist and puppet maker. He would love to just makes puppets but it's not stable income.  
> -Kakuzu and Hidan married when they were 19 and 18, which probably wasn't the best choice (they lived separated first years due this) but they made it work.  
> -Yugito is vet and pretty damn good vet  
> -Cats can't kill raccoons, Jashin is just terrifying exception  
> -She has given birth 5 litters, Hoku-San's usually keep black and white ones (second litter was all ginger and they all went to Nagato). Gian is possibly half maine-coon due her size
> 
> This was supposed to be shorter, but then it got out of hand. I actually drew designs for cats because why not (I didn't post them because they didn't seem to fit. Tell me if you're interested to see them)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


	2. Cat desings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Hoku-San's cats designs. And also me playing around my digital art tool which I still cant use (and result is messy mixture of tools)

Bonus:


End file.
